FanGirls
by ponygirl-loves-mcqueen
Summary: Sasuke has returned to Konoha to discover the fan-girls are just as crazy as ever. One-shot, crack-fic. Made just to brighten up someones day :  Warning: Mild language


AN: Well, this is a short little absolutely meaningless one-shot. It's after Sasuke left, now he's returned, gotten his punishment, Team 7 is back together, yada-yada. You would thing his fan-girls from before would not want the scary, evil traitor anymore, no? Well... You thought wrong. They are overjoyed that their Suke-poo has returned, and have taken to chasing a terrified Sasuke around Konoha xD Again, this is an utter crack-fic, all it's good for is giggles. It is based on a picture I drew. So, without further ado, please enjoy, and be kind in criticism, this is my first ever Naruto ficcy! You can critique, I welcome it, just do it kindly, okay?

Warning: Some language (D and S words), because a panicing Sasuke makes for a potty-mouth :P Oh! And probably some OOC-ness, cause it's just not a serious story

Disclaimer: ...However much I wish it, alas it's not to be. (That's really fun to say xD) I don't own Sasuke or any other Naruto character and it's highly unlikely that I ever will. Probably a good thing to, for Sasukes well-being... (I'm one of those crazy people that ADORES it when their favorite character gets injured, sick, angsty, or otherwise... And yes, Sasuke is my favorite, though I'm mad at Masashi for making everybody think Sasuke is evil -.- He is not evil, he has vengeance issues.)

* * *

Sasuke cursed quietly as he sprinted down the bright street, dragging Naruto behind him by the arm. He glanced in the direction of their pursuers and growled as he saw the sprinting pack of slobbering, starry-eyed menaces (AKA: Fan-girls) getting closer. In his mind, he said '_This almost isn't worth it, I shoulda stayed in the freakin' Sound.' _Out loud he declared "Damn it! I hate girls!"

He narrowed his eyes whenever he heard Naruto laugh behind him, but decided not to respond. He had more important things to worry about, like finding an escape route (Preferably _before_ he was mauled).

Ah-ha! He quickly turned into an alley-way, nearly yanking Narutos arm out of his socket in the process. With a grunt he lunged into an overflowing dumpster, dragging Naruto in behind him. After a second he peaked out, his raven bangs and onyx eyes barely clearing the edge, and he saw the first of the mass running by without noticing his hiding spot. Off to the side, Naruto was glaring. He had a brownish banana peel hanging across his head and flopping down into his eyes. With a mischievious glint in his eye he opened his mouth, preparing to-

A hand clasped quickly across his jaw, effectively silencing him. He turned his head to see a stony-faced Sasuke glaring at him. Sasuke mouthed, "You make _a single sound_ and you will die a slow, painful, bloody death by my hands, _got it?"_ Naruto simply nodded, wide-eyed.

After about 30 seconds (For it was a ridiculously large crowd) the last few stragglers had passed by, and Sasuke let his hand drop off of a disgruntled Narutos mouth with a sigh of relief.

"Ahem."

Sasuke and Naruto whirled around to see Sakura standing beside the dumpster, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "You all are _idiots._"

Sasuke straightened and hurled himself out of the dumpster with an indignant huff. He threw his hands in the air, "It's not my fault, have you seen 'em? They're freakin' rabid! They were gonna kill me! Literally 'love me' to _death!"_

There was a pause as Sakura and Naruto studied Sasukes face. It was a strange mixture of anger, shock, and fear, and on Sasukes normally solidly held emotionless mask, it just looked... Wrong. Sakura choked, once, and then the pink and blonde-haired teens were both doubled over, loud laughter ripping out of their stomachs. Sasukes face twisted slightly in confusion at their outburst. "Um... What? What'd I do?" The small twist made the already out-of-character expression even funnier, and Naruto dropped to his knees. "You - hehe - you should see your - your face!"

At that, Sasukes face immeadiately reverted back to its normal emotionless state, and Naruto and Sakura's loud laughter gradually died down to sporadic giggles before finally stopping altogether.

Suddenly, a shadow passed over them, the source coming from the end of the alley way...

"There he is!"

Wide, terrified eyes under blue-black hair. Sakura grinned.

"SHIT!"

* * *

AN: Umm... So yeah! There ya go! I know it was probably a waste of however many minutes you took to read of your life, but it was fun to write! I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading :)


End file.
